Silicon-containing compounds and compositions containing such compounds can be used to treat the surface of articles for purposes including modifying the surface properties, such as reducing the surface(s) tension and increasing the hydrophobicity, of such articles. Reducing the surface tension and increasing the hydrophobicity of an article can be desirable for reasons including, for example, improved processing thereof, such as cleaning and/or repelling moisture from certain treated areas of the article. The retention of many silicon-containing compounds on the surfaces of treated articles typically is poor. Such poor retention times can result in defective products, or the need to subsequently treat previously treated articles with fresh silicon-containing compounds, which can in each case result in increased production costs.
It would be desirable to develop new silicon-containing compounds, and compositions containing such newly developed compounds, which have improved properties, such as improved surface retention and durability.